


And Be My Sidekick

by AU_Ruler



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, just mashing their dolls together and yelling kiss, listen i don't know, possibly suggestive kissing, this fic is the equivalent of a nine year old, this is literally mostly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Drake and Launchpad's first kiss is also when Drake asks Launchpad to be his sidekick.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	And Be My Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Sidekick by Walk The Moon is a Drakepad song. It just is

Electricity still felt like it was bouncing off his nerves. They'd just gotten back to his hideout inside the Audubon Bay Bridge after defeating their first super villain. An  _ actual _ super villain! It was a rat who had to be a fan of the old show, just like them. Just like him and Launchpad. It made him feel elated. Head fuzzy from more than all the shocks he’d taken during the fight.

Adrenaline still pumped through their bodies. They were sitting on the Ratcatcher, feeling out of breath. Not from the chase, though later it'd definitely have Darkwing exhausted. Right now they were losing breath from their own hysterical, excited laughter.

“I can't believe we actually did that,” Darkwing gasped as he struggled to get off the motorcycle. If not for Launchpad catching him, he would've fallen. Even with Launchpad setting him down gently he still swayed.

“You said it, DW,” Launchpad said. His friend had a bit less luck getting off the motorcycle. Before Darkwing could help, Launchpad was already sitting on the ground. The sudden change didn't stop his laughter. Only made it hiccup.

Darkwing snorted. “We sound drunk,” he said, trying and failing to calm himself. 

From the few times he'd seen Mr. McDee drunk, Launchpad had to agree. 

Once Darkwing deemed himself calm enough, he tried to help Launchpad up. Which ended with Darkwing in Launchpad’s lap. For a minute there, they just stared at each other. Sobriety thrust upon them by circumstance. Then they leaned in in tandem. Beaks meeting somewhere in the middle. Pulled together like magnets.

Their first kiss was surrounded by laughter. Laughter and adrenaline. But the echoing laughs faded to white noise. Launchpad changed the angle. And they slowly went from expelling adrenaline through their shared laughter to spending it on making the other's knees weak. At first it didn't even really click in Darkwing’s mind what they were doing. Not until Launchpad licked at the tip of his beak. Only then did the realization of how badly this could mess up their friendship hit him like a truck full of bricks and explosives. The realization didn’t stick long. It’d made him gasp and Launchpad took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

After that it was all too easy for Darkwing to lose himself to the feeling.

Launchpad held him close during the kiss. Thankfully. Darkwing was kinda melting into a puddle. It turned out Launchpad was a  _ very _ good kisser.

The two only separated once both their lungs burned. As Launchpad connected their foreheads sweetly, Darkwing gasped for air like a drowning man. Briefly he considered that maybe he  _ had _ drowned. Was that possible? Could you drown in a kiss? Darkwing didn’t know, but it certainly felt like something that happened. At some point his hat had fallen off. When Launchpad seemed to deem they'd gotten enough air, he connected their beaks again. It was less heated, but the passion was the same. Eventually Darkwing pushed gently on Launchpad’s shoulders so he'd rest against the Ratcatcher. Also giving himself a chance to make himself more comfortable on his spot perched atop Launchpad’s lap. To his surprise, the action had Launchpad’s hands flying to his hips. Like Launchpad was worried he’d actually go anywhere.

The joke was on him. Launchpad would have to physically remove him at this point if he wanted Darkwing to ever do anything other than sit here and kiss him. A sigh left Launchpad as Darkwing settled. He'd never move again.

The kisses varied between gentle and harsh. But they were always deep. Surprisingly passionate. Darkwing carded his fingers into Launchpad’s hair, knocking off his ball cap and scratching at his scalp. The moan Launchpad gave, he swallowed.

“Stay,” Darkwing pulled back just enough to whisper against Launchpad’s beak.

Launchpad pulled further away, his eyes round like saucers. “Buh?”

Darkwing’s eyes grew to match his as it really registered what he’d said. Everything had been so fuzzy a second ago. Warm and bright. It was easy to speak just what he wanted. Now he wished to shove the word back into his beak. But it was too late and Launchpad was staring at him expectantly and Darkwing knew that his next words could have the power to change their lives forever. There was a precipice he stood on. Only he could take the plunge and hope Launchpad would be there to catch him just as he did the first time he found himself in a moment like this. 

Somehow this time it felt more dangerous. But he’d signed up for just that. His mouth opened, throat clicked as he tried to get the words out. ‘ _ Let’s get dangerous _ .’ “I- I mean I'm no Scrooge McDuck but I'd love- I'd like you to-” he swallowed, forcing himself to pause, “Do you want to be my sidekick?” Nice one, Darkwing. If not for Launchpad still staring at him, he would’ve flinched. That could’ve gone better. But it was all up to Launchpad now. He refused to say any more. It’d only embarrass him further.

The following silence had Darkwing’s anxiety mounting. Of course he didn't want to be his sidekick! He was just some wannabe actor playing at being a vigilante. And not just any vigilante, but the hero he'd looked up to since before he even knew what a hero was. So what they just took down a villain together-  _ Megavolt. _ They took down  _ Megavolt _ !- that didn't mean Launchpad would want to deal with his wonky schedule and further late nights.

Finally, Launchpad barked a breathless little laugh. “Yes.” And he leaned down to kiss Darkwing again, a hand cupping Darkwing’s cheek. It was softer than all the previous ones. Tender. As if to preserve the moment. Somehow it made Darkwing’s heart beat a more violent rhythm than any of the others.

Some unmeasurable amount of time later, Darkwing yawned. Launchpad lifted an eyebrow, a half smile aimed at him. But Darkwing pressed himself further against Launchpad. Making himself deadweight so he’d know exactly how he felt about moving. WIth a chuckle and a kiss to his forehead, Launchpad just lifted Darkwing as he stood up. Like even with going boneless, Darkwing didn’t weigh anything. If he wasn’t so tired, he might’ve been turned on.

Instead he just let Launchpad take him to bed where they continued to exchange soft kisses until sleep pulled them under.


End file.
